The present disclosure is related to games that execute on a system or platform, such as a computer system.
As is well-known, one common use of a computing system or platform, such as a general-purpose computer, is to execute computer games. One type of computer game involves a player, the computer user, playing against the computer, meaning, in this context, that the computer executes software which provides the game environment and also allows the computer to respond to the player""s xe2x80x9cmoves.xe2x80x9d In another type of computer game, players challenge or play each other in a game environment provided by software that the computer executes, rather than challenging the computer. In this context, these games are referred to as xe2x80x9cmulti-playerxe2x80x9d computer games.
Typically, when a multi-player game is provided for a computer, a separate game controller or similar device is coupled to the computer for each player participating in the game. In this context, the term xe2x80x98connectedxe2x80x99 refers to direct physical contact between components or elements, whereas the term xe2x80x98coupled,xe2x80x99 in this context, although including direct physical contact, refers to components or elements that are electrically linked, but not necessarily in direct physical contact.
One problem that may occur for a multi-player game is identifying which player is associated with a particular game controller. Currently, trial and error is used to accomplish this. A player may experiment with a particular game controller and observed the effect on the game to deduce the player associated with the particular game controller out of the possible players in the multi-player game.